


Angels do not go to the heaven

by ImRescue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: Tal vez Castiel tenga un cielo propio. ¿Como seria? Es un enorme consuelo pensar en eso para Dean pero él tiene un terrible presentimiento acerca de eso.Castiel es un ángel, un soldado del cielo y hasta después de la muerte tiene un propósito. Conservar el equilibrio del universo.





	Angels do not go to the heaven

**__**

**_“_ _La muerte es una vida vivida. La muerte es una vida que viene.” – J.L. Borges_ **

_»Siempre pensé que para los ángeles era imposible morir. Tiempo después observe muchos de ellos caer, explotando en energía y luz, abandonando sus recipientes y esta atmosfera para no aparecerse nunca más, incluso, yo mismo asesine a unos cuantos, pero la verdad es que nunca sentí la muerte de uno de ellos como algo relevante. Matar seres sobrenaturales no era cosa extraña para mí, ellos no se volvieron la excepción. Hasta que, vi morir al amor de mi vida. Él era un ángel y cuando lo vi caer con sus pesadas alas perdiendo fuerza, esas que prefirieron arroparme a volar, empecé a sentir aquello que era la muerte de un ser celestial; la perdida de calor en el ambiente y el oxígeno reduciéndose durante segundos para después llenarte de golpe los pulmones haciendo que sientas dolor en el pecho. Y después de aquello me pregunte si ellos, al morir, iban a algún lugar, si ellos al morir tenían un cielo propio. Tristemente tenía el sombrío presentimiento de que, los ángeles no van al cielo. «_

   Dios había planeado la creación desde hacía un tiempo, porque estaba solo y no deseaba más esa soledad, la voto y la alejo de él, porque resulta que las cosas más difíciles de describir son aquellas que son más antiguas que todo lo que podamos imaginar, pero la imaginación humana es limitada y realmente no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo. El resultado de algo tan hermoso como el amor incondicional siempre está en peligro de todo lo que no es amor, claro, también sabia que la maldad llegaría en algún momento pero también sabia de una solución para aquello, al menos para tener un orden, porque aunque no a todos les pareció correcto, las leyes trajeron orden y el orden trajo la paz. Dios pensó en la humanidad muchísimo antes que todo y quiso construirles un infinito de posibilidades para que jugaran a descubrir, porque la rebelión y el descubrimiento también fueron algo planeado, solo que el dolor de como paso fue increíblemente inesperado, había hecho algo mal, pero como líder no podía ceder a un reflejo de decadencia.

 

Después...

 

  Dios creo a los ángeles, los amaba, ellos lo alaban en todo momento por el simple hecho de haber permitido su existencia. Pero a Dios le gustaban los retos y los ángeles nunca  fueron uno, eran demasiado perfectos para hacer algo más. Y luego estaban los humanos, realmente estaba orgulloso por esos, con ellos supo que todo sería un reto desde el momento en que se negaron a obedecer, no fue todo su culpa. Les daría otra oportunidad, tal vez muchas más de las que debía, pero lo hizo. Aunque no pudo jurar estar ahí para siempre... Al fin y al cabo la misma humanidad se castigó con su falta de ignorancia, al querer cuestionar las cosas, más se daban cuenta de lo complicado que eran las respuestas, incomprensibles sin duda. Y para ese entonces Dios dejo la guardia a los ángeles. Sus guerreros fieles y soldados valientes, manteniendo a raya cada proceso de la naturaleza sin interferir con la vida humana. Porque eran cosas diferentes. Los humanos se cuestionaron el sentido de su existencia, ¿Para qué era ese viaje que hacían por la tierra?, ¿Para que Dios crearía una prueba de actitud en los humanos que los clasificaría en cielo e infierno si Él ya lo sabía todo? Entretenimiento de Dios, ¿pudo haber sido demasiado egoísta al comenzar a crear vida? Pero es que eso ya no era lo que quería y cuando hasta Él mismo dudo de todo, solo se alejó, demasiado complicado para explicarlo y no correspondía a nadie querer hacerlo.

 Las almas humanas tenían un viaje, al término, el final feliz era fácil de obtener y una vida en paz comenzaría en el reino de los cielos. Pero algunas vidas tenían que sacrificarse para mantener el equilibrio del universo, aunque el humano aseguró que este también tendría un fin, la palabra infinito en la lengua humana te dejaba algo confundido y por eso de _“la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma”_ los ángeles después de morir tuvieron que esparcirse por toda la existencia. Pero era normal, los compuestos solo se separan para volverse nuevamente un compuesto diferente. La gracia de los ángeles también tomaba otro lugar de la existencia una vez desintegrada en aquella configuración enoquiana que fuese atravesada por el metal de Saturno en sus espadas.

  Los ángeles estaban hecho de las cosas más bellas del universo, polvo y gases cósmicos, un soplo de Dios, la esencia de todo el cosmos estaba compactado y Dean sintió todo ese terrible peso sobre él cuándo vio un recipiente vacío desplomándose a sus pies.

Castiel era un ángel de constelaciones.

Castiel era un ser cósmico.

Castiel había sido asesinado y una parte insignificante del universo con él.

  Sus problemas eran un punto diminuto en el infinito, cuando Castiel murió el universo ni siquiera lo notó. Pero cuando Dean cayo de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte la vida misma parecía un chiste, sabía que estaba perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo, el hecho de que su ángel estuviera con vida le daba esperanza de que todo acabaría pronto, ese era el universo de Dean Winchester, el pequeño mundo que fue abandonado por el amor de su vida había colapsado como si de la galaxia entera se tratase. Sabía que Castiel lo esperaría, tuviera que enfrentarse a lo que sea, lo esperaría porque lo habían pactado con la mirada, en el silencio y ahora que no estaba con él, todo se había vuelto ensordecedor. Lo había visto morir otras veces y le dolió pero nunca quiso convencerse a sí mismo de lo real que era ese dolor por que se perdería en él, como en un agujero negro, se consumiría y aún tenía trabajo que hacer. Miro al cielo, buscando respuesta a la inmensidad, en el fondo sabía que si un ángel caía a sus pies no había nada más a que pedir ayuda porque ya todo estaba acabado, si las fuerzas del cielo caían, ya nada podía ser peor. Luego estaba lo que quedo de él, un cuerpo vacío y frió, aquel que una vez ardió por la energía que se encargaba de contener, no era sin más una marca y una prenda olvidada de la realidad que lo envolvía. Pensó en que nunca pudo ver cómo era Castiel realmente, pero juraba que veía algo más que unos ojos bonitos cuando posaba su mirada en él, juraba que sentía un mareo cuando este se paraba muy cerca, juraba muchos sentimientos que ya nunca experimentaría más.

  Pasaron segundos, Dean se abrazaba al recipiente del ángel sin importarle ensuciarse con la tierra, alzo la vista pero los parpados no se abrieron, las órbitas no brillaron en azul. Su pecho no subía y bajaba.

 ** _»Tal vez los ángeles no necesitaban respirar._** **_«_**

_–Ya es demasiado tiempo, Cas._

 Y nada. Ya era tarde para cualquier cosa, en el momento en que el metal conjurado con metal cósmico atravesó la gracia de Castiel pasaron decenas de reacciones microscópicas, cósmicas y espirituales, mágicas y pletóricas. Y todo.

  Porque Castiel no tenía un cielo propio, su muerte era como su peor miedo, su caída; una que ya había vivido pero esta duraba lo mismo o más que su existencia, las paredes frías, oscuras de un espacio profundo y lúgubre se reducían cada tanto y caía, y volvía a caer. Al principio sintiendo todo el miedo que lo desgarraba por dentro pero entre más tiempo pasaba cayendo menos iba sintiendo, porque lo que era se estaba consumiendo. Fue proceso sin medida de tiempo, para alguien del exterior fueron poco menos que segundos, para Castiel fue algo que lo descomponía con toda la paciencia de la realidad. Mientras Dean lloraba y gritaba todo el amor que le profesaba, Castiel lo escuchaba, sin poder consolarlo porque su naturaleza lo tenía atado a otro final, uno en el que su ser se convertía en algo más, en todo, menos en lo que ya había sido. Mientras el rubio acariciaba el cabello negro y delineaba el rostro de un recuerdo en desuso, Castiel sentía la oscuridad ahogarlo, hasta que lo dejo inmóvil y caía, caía y no paraba de caer.

 _– Quédate conmigo, Castiel…No me abandones –_ Se escuchaba desde fuera, pero ya en ese momento solo la mitad del ángel quedaba pegado a lo que era. Mas compuestos se separaron, más gramos de vida se esparcieron en el entorno. Castiel había estado conforme con todo lo que había vivido, después de todo hizo lo mejor que pudo para no faltar a su propósito, a la guardia de la humanidad, a su juramento. Amó como el padre hubiera querido y lo había demostrado justo como sus capacidades le permitieron, experimento lo que era el amor y cargo con las culpas que le correspondían por que así era como había elegido vivir. Ahora que estaba muriendo pudo darse cuenta de que aquel viaje no iba terminar, solo iba a ser diferente.

 

Luego se encogió en una tenue chispa.

**_»Presenciaste el comienzo de todo y esperaste no olvidarlo jamás, no me olvides a mí. «_ **

  Todo lo que una vez lo hizo un conjunto se estaba separando para conformar otra cosa en cualquier parte del universo, tal vez alguna de esas partículas se quedaría en el aire que justo ahora Dean estaría  respirando. En una flor, en una pequeño animal, en una nube, una estrella, ahora que ya no existía como un ángel, era un poco de todo, un recuerdo en un corazón lastimado, esperaba ser uno bueno. Castiel ahora formaba parte de algo más grande.  

 ** _»Definitivamente los ángeles no van al cielo._** **_«_**

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño One Shot que también pueden encontrar en mi libro de Watppad junto con otros mas.  
> Cuenta: @MissStark99
> 
> Gracias por leer, y perdón si los dañe.


End file.
